User blog:MarioKartDSYes MarioKartWiiNo/Top 10 Reasons Why I Hate Mario Kart Wii
In this blog, I will explain the Top 10 Reasons Why I Despise Mario Kart Wii. This is only made to exaggerate and laugh at the game's flaws. Rankings Number 10 MKHF Number 10 Icon.png Wii wheel.jpg Number 10: Motion Controls. I like the Wii Wheel, but playing this game with motion controls feels a bit off. Thankfully, this is optional, and I like using the GameCube Controller better anyways. Number 9 MKHF Number 9 Icon.png 1074350-drydry ruinsd.jpg Number 9: Having Twelve Racers On Each Track Doesn't Work That Well. I get that Nintendo tried something new to make the game more challenging, but having twelve racers on each track doesn't work very well in Mario Kart Wii. It just makes the game way too chaotic for me to handle, which is why I keep having to restart every cup. Number 8 MKHF Number 8 Icon.png N64 DK's Jungle Parkway.JPG Number 8: Sun Glare Tint. I can wear a blindfold while watching a Mario Kart video, and as soon as I remove this blindfold, I'll recognize it's Mario Kart Wii due to this weird sun glare tint. Why does this exist? It really distracts me! I'm so glad we never saw the sun glare tint again! Number 7 MKHF Number 7 Icon.png Blue Nintendo Gamecube Controller.jpg Number 7: You Can't Change Controllers During Gameplay. If I don't want to play with the Wii Wheel, I will pull out my GameCube Controller. I figured out that I have to quit the race altogether just to change controllers. That is so ridiculous! Number 6 MKHF Number 6 Icon.png Yoshi (Super Mini-Turbo).png Number 6: Drifting. Drifting is complete and utter trash as of this game. You no longer control when you get a Mini-Turbo, and instead it occurs when you drift long and hard enough. What's worse is that you have to choose Manual if you want to get a Mini-Turbo. Number 5 MKHF Number 5 Icon.png Red Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 5: Incoming Item Notification. I can't be the only one who hates seeing this thing appear. It makes me really nervous, and it appears WAY too often. What's worse is that it doesn't even show me the incoming item sometimes. Number 4 MKHF Number 4 Icon.png Thunder Cloud - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 4: Thunder Cloud. This item can go to Hell. It is easily the WORST item in the series. Why would I want to get an item that actually harms me? That is really stupid! Luckily, this item never returned in a future installment. Number 3 MKHF Number 3 Icon.png Spiny Shell - Mario Kart Wii.png Number 3: The Item Distribution. The item distribution in this game is so awful! It makes staying in or getting to 1st place, let alone trying to race, almost impossible! It's like every single item wants to erase me! Number 2 MKHF Number 2 Icon.png Baby Daisy With A POW Block Above Her.png Number 2: Wario's Gold Mine. I hate this track so much! I don't know who thought this was a good idea, but they should be fired. This entire track feels like a rollercoaster! This makes falling off the track really easy! I am so scared! Rollercoasters are so scary! The minecarts easily lead to your death, and the Swoopers are extremely annoying! Number 1 MKHF Number 1 Icon.png BabyPeachAwards.png Number 1: Baby Peach. Yup! Another thing someone should be fired for! Baby Peach is really annoying in this game, and I don't even know why she exists. She's just there to fill the roster. Category:Blog posts